Ultra Force
The Ultra Force, known in Japan as , are a trio of Ultra Warriors from Nebula M78, Planet Altara, they were sent to Earth to fight against the four monsters from the planet Sorkin. They currently reside in the Land of Light with the other Ultra-beings. They are the only Ultra Warriors co-created by an American company. History Ultraman: The Adventure Begins The three Ultras are close friends from the planet of Ultras. When the planet Sorkin exploded, the people of the Land of Light deduced that several fragments where heading towards Earth at an unnatural speed. Expecting the worst, the Space Garrison sent a trio of Ultras to protect the Earth from possible invasions. Upon arriving in Earth's atmosphere, the three Ultras, in the form of balls of light, crashed into three exhibition pilots, merging with them to save their lives. The three pilots took up the call they were given and with the help of their fighters, mother ship and base, located in Mount Rushmore, battled the Sorkin threat. Each learned to call upon the Ultra within them when their lives were in imminent danger, being able to transform at will afterwards. Even when the last beast was destroyed after a hard battle in New York, the three were given permission by their superior to stay on Earth and guard from any other fiends from the stars. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie The Ultra Force appear for the first time in live action in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. They appear with Ultraman Powered, Ultraman Great, Ultraman Max, Ultraman Xenon, and other citizens of the Land of Light to face off against Ultraman Belial, but were soon defeated. They were also seen in the ending, listening to Ultraman King's speech. Members Humans Chuck Gavin is the toughest and oldest of the team and the de facto leader of the Ultra Team. He transforms into Ultraman Chuck. - Beth O'Brien= Beth O'Brian is the cool-headed female of the team. She transforms into Ultrawoman Beth. - Scott Masterson= Scott Masterson is the youngest member of the Ultra Force. He transforms into Ultraman Scott. - Walter Freeman= Walter Freeman is a mysterious old man who introduces the team to the base and explains their origins. He is the captain of the Ultra Force. He usually spends his time as the grounds keeper of the golf course. }} Ultras *Ultraman Chuck *Ultraman Scott *Ultrawoman Beth Mechas Robot Trio A group of support robots built to assist the Ultra Team. Their true names were too long for the team to remember, so they were given nicknames by Scott (who came up with "Ulysses" and "Samson") and Beth (who came up with "Andy"). The initials in their names form the letters "USA". *'Ulysses': The thin and effeminate robot in yellow. His true name is Combot Model MF842. *'Samson': The big and strong robot in blue. His true name is Combot Model BA666. *'Andy': The pint-sized robot in red. His true name is Utiloid Model ZQ14582. In charge of the Transportation System. Vehicles *'Mother Ship': The carrier of the Ultra Force, it contains all three Ultra Jets. It is piloted by the robot trio and besides carrying the Ultra Jets it can also gather sunlight to recharge the team when in Ultra Forms. *'Ultra Jet': With a top speed of Mach 7.3, they are armed with laser and missiles. Scott's has a blue windshield, Beth's is red and Chuck's is yellow. USA_Mothership.jpg|Mothership USA_Fighter.jpg|Ultra Jet Trivia *The Ultra Force, altogether, are the first instance of an Ultra Series show originating in America. *Screenwriter Jeff Segal carried over concepts from his adaptation of Ultraman Joeneus, 'The Adventures of Ultraman '''such as the planet Ultara and the lead Ultra being named Scott, who is referred to as "Scotty" just as in the earlier film. * While their home world is in Nebula M78 they come from the Planet Ultara. Despite this they are part of the Space Garrison and fought as members during Belial's second attack. Most likely their home is a colony of the Land of Light given how close they are to each other. *The original design for the star of Ultraman USA was an Ultraman wearing a cloak due to Hanna-Barbera's vision of a super hero, later meetings between Tsuburaya Prod. and Hanna-Barbera changed that to the Ultra Force. *An early pilot film treatment from 1986 had a working title of "''The Evil That Men Do: An Ultra Adventure" with a different premise and cast of five Ultra characters although the main one was still named Scotty, perhaps a holdover from the earlier U.S. adaptation of Ultraman Joeneus which was also helmed by screenwriter Jeff Segal. *Walter Freeman's relationship with the Ultras is never explained due to the series being cancelled. Some speculate that he is himself is an Ultra and possibly even Ultraman or Zoffy. *The Ultra Force all lack standard Color Timers, instead they have Beam Lamps. Unlike normal Beam Lamps which are green and silent, theirs' are blue, beep and flash when low on energy, behaving like standard color timers. While they are believed to be Color Timers by some, it is stated that they are Beam Lamps. This may stem from the fact they come from Ultara and not the Land of Light. Gallery ultraman_usa_transform_1.jpg|The three transforming at once walter freeman.jpg|Walter Freeman in grounds keeper outfit Ultra Force poster full.png Ultra Force awesome.png UltraForce_End.jpg Ultra Force.jpg Uforce.png Blurry_force.png Ultr Zr Fght Chck.png|Ultraman Chuck on the official Ultraman Retsuden website Ultr Zr Fght Sctt.png|Ultraman Scott on the official Ultraman Retsuden website Ultr Zr Fght Bth.png|Ultrawoman Beth on the official Ultraman Retsuden website id:Ultra Angkatan Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Teams Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:The Ultra Force Category:Ultraman: The Adventure Begins Category:Land of Light Ultras